


Just When You Think It's Over

by MegWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLOT TWISTS!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maddina).



> PLOT TWISTS!

THE BUNKER-OCTOBER 2010  
"Ruby....not the demon. The human." Dean says in his sleep as Sam tries to wake him up with help from Ruby. Sam looks at Ruby confused, and Ruby looks at him like 'how should I know what he means'. Ruby takes a step forward and tries to wake him up, but he does something else. He grabs her arm and pulls her over to him, causing her to almost fall. He wakes up and notices it's Ruby. But not the Ruby he expected. He let's go and sits up. "Sorry. I didn't know who was there." He says, realizing what happened. 

"You talk in your sleep by the way." Ruby says smiling. "And who's Ruby the human?" Dean answers back with that it was just someone he knew then left. Sam walks off and a Ruby and Dean are both sitting there on the bed. "I know who 'Ruby the Human' is." Ruby says after a minute. Dean looks at her confused and she keeps talking. "Well there's no normal way to say this but uh that's me." She looks terrified waiting to hear his reaction.

"RUBY! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU!" Dean yells. Ruby looks down, knowing he would never believe her. But she knows the truth, and knows if he ever does believe her, she would have a lot to explain. She gets up and walks out and Dean is following her. 

"DEAN IT'S ME! I'M RUBY! I JUST LOOK DIFFERENT!" Ruby yells turning to look at him. He tells her to prove it, and she gets out her phone and calls a number which no one sees. "Hey Doctor! Can you bring the TARDIS?" She says into the phone. She listens for another minute and hangs up. "Follow me." She says to Dean. She leaves the bunker followed by Sam, Dean, Meg, and Charlie. They all go into the TARDIS and Ruby started typing on a computer and makes herself look like her human self. "Believe me now Winchester?" She says to Dean. He shakes his head saying they just look alike. "Everyone but Dean, get out." She says, and everyone leaves and goes back to the bunker and the Doctor goes to another room. "Dean. I know you don't want to believe that it's me but it is." She looks at Dean sadly, thinking he won't believe her and will just hate her more. 

"I believe you. Now that I know it's you, I'm glad that you left. I don't care why, but it's good before I found out you're Alastair's little freak." He says then walks out of the TARDIS, followed by Ruby. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Dean yells realizing she followed him back to the bunker. 

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME MORE NOW?" She yells back. He says that it's because she kept going through the lie that she was human just because she was too weak to say what she really was. She looks down and just goes and sits somewhere, deciding if she should turn herself human, stay silent, or just leave forever. She decides to try staying silent for now. Just to see what happens. 


	2. How to Make a Demon Hate You

"Ruby! Say something! You can't be silent forever!" Sam screams, trying to get Ruby's attention. She had been sitting there in the bunker for 3 days after the fight, not moving or saying anything. Just sitting, looking away every time Dean looked at her. 

"Sam, it's not the first time she's done this. She's been silent a long time so she can just keep going." Meg says walking into the room. She goes over to Ruby and sits down. Ruby moves away from her a little and looks away from her. Just when everyone thought things couldn't get worse, Dean walks in. But Ruby did something different this time. Ruby looked up and stared at him as he stared back. Ruby's eyes showed fear and anger, while Dean looked back at her with complete terror. Ruby gets up and walks away, followed by Dean. When he follows her, he sees her sitting on the ground, knees at her chest, arms wrapped around them, head down. She's silently crying, and trying to hide it. He walks over and sits next to her., putting his arm around her. 

"You okay?" He asks, knowing she's not. She shakes her head, pushing him away. Instead of moving away, he moves closer, her crying increasing. She moves away and he gets up and walks to the other room. Ruby hears Dean telling Sam and Meg she's crying. She hears footsteps coming to the room she's in, and before she can leave, Meg stops her, turning her around by the arm. Ruby looks down and pulls from Meg's grip and leaves the bunker. When Meg looks out the door, Ruby's gone. Meg comes back inside and looks at Dean, thinking he did something to make her leave. 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Meg starts screaming at Dean. Dean starts backing away, as Meg keeps screaming about Ruby, thinking it was all his fault. Dean, not knowing what to do, screams back, instantly regretting it. Meg throws Dean back and starts attacking him until Cas pulls her back separating the two. 


	3. Were You Ever Really There?

THE BUNKER-OCTOBER 2010  
A few weeks pass, and Meg finally gave up on trying to kill Dean. Charlie walks in and starts talking to Sam, seeing if he will go hunting with her. He says sure and Charlie turns to Dean and asks why she saw Ruby hunting a demon. Meg turns towards her and Charlie just backs away. Sam says he'll explain in the car, and they leave. Meg leaves with Cas, leaving Dean alone in the bunker. Dean I sitting there, when he hears something walking in the other room. He grabs his gun, and walks quietly to the other room. He points the gun at the room and walks in, seeing Ruby standing there bleeding. He puts his gun down and goes over to her. 

"Ruby?" He asks, and she nods. "What happened? Are you okay?" She shakes her head and collapses in his arms. He picks her up and carries her to a bed and puts her down. She's unconscious, but stops bleeding a few minutes later, and Dean calls Meg. "Meg. Get over here now. Ruby's back, and barely alive." A minute later, Meg and Cas are back. "She's in there" Dean says pointing to a room. Cas walks in, and walks out a minute later followed by Ruby. She looks down, trying not to look at Dean. She bites her lip and Meg stares at her. Dean smiles at Cas in a way of saying thanks.

"Ruby?" Meg asks, questioningly. "What happened?" Ruby looks up at her like 'how do you not know' and Meg looks confused. Ruby shakes her head. "Wait. Is all of what the demons are saying actually true?" Ruby nods and walks and almost falls, trying to hide the fact that she can barely move her leg. "are you sure you're okay?" Meg asks noticing that Ruby can barely move. She nods and attempts to walk, Cas stops her and turns her around. Meg looks at him in a way of 'what are you doing'.

"Ruby. You cant walk. Just let me heal you and you'll be fine. I only made you conscious, and now you can't move." Cas says calmly. Ruby rolls her eyes and says fine. Cas touches her head with his finger and she walks off over to Dean. "Dean. Make sure the other demons don’t get your girlfriend again." Cas smiles and leaves with Meg before Dean can say anything.

"Okay what happened." Dean asks looking at Ruby. She looks down and whispers sorry. "Why are you sorry? What did you do! What happened?" She looks up and smiles and hugs him like if she lets go, he will disappear. She starts crying and whispers not to let them get her again. She lets go and looks up at him. She explains that she was hunting 5 demons and after she killed them, some others knew where she was. They were after her thinking she knew where Sam and Dean were. Of course she did know, she just wouldn’t tell them. They had her chained up and tortured her. The whole time she just sat there. No matter what they used, it wouldn’t get her to talk. Not say anything. Not scream, the only thing she did was confuse them. They thought she was weak because she didn’t break the chains. Then when they least expected it, she broke out and killed them silently. Then she came back with help from Abaddon because she got too weak from being tortured. Ruby looks down trying to not look at him. She didn’t tell him everything. The truth is, Abaddon helped break her out. She distracted the other demons, and knew how powerful Ruby actually was. She was still so powerful she could set the other demons on fire so much it would kill them. She didn't want him to know how powerful she actually was.

The next thing she knows, she is somewhere else. She looks up and sees Dean staring down at her. He has her tied up and he pours holy water down her throat by the gallons, and keeps cutting her. Her mind decides to blame it all on Sam's demon blood addiction, thinking Dean blames it all on her. She thinks that's why he is cutting her with an angel blade and forcing her to drink holy water, but she couldn't be more wrong. She questions is her eyes are black and hopes they aren't because showing black eyes while being tortured is a sign of weakness, and the last person she wants to show weakness to is Dean or any Winchester. He walks away for a minute and comes back with the first blade. He comes over to her and she tries to break free from the chains but she gives up realizing the chains had devils traps. She bites her lip so she doesn't scream as the knife cuts into her shoulder. He stops then stabs the knife into her leg, causing her to scream. She looks up and sees black eyes looking back down at her. She looks at him in shock and he smiles, taking the knife out of her leg. 

He thinks his plan is going great, which it is. They both are silent and all of a sudden, the doors are thrown open. Dean walks in, followed by Sam. He looks at "Dean" and walks over, Ruby's knife in his hand. The "Dean" changes back to his original look, showing who he really is. Alistair. Ruby looks at him and he throws Dean and Sam back, taking the knife. He goes over to Dean, then turns around, throwing the knife at Ruby. She acts like she catches it before it could get to her, but the knife is stabbed into her arm. Alistair disappears and Dean and Sam go over to Ruby and unchain her. She looks up at them, a single tear coming from her eye. The brothers look down at her confused. Turns out the knife was deeper than she thought. She lets go of the knife and stands up. The brothers still look more confused as they look at the knife. She starts swaying and almost falls. Sam and Dean hold her up and she pulls the knife out of her arm, biting her lip to try and hide the pain, her arm fixing automatically. They leave and go back to the bunker. When they get there, Dean leaves to go hunting without anyone.


	4. Are You Dead Yet? No.

ABANDONED BUILDING IN OHIO  
A few hours later, Ruby leaves suddenly and goes to Dean. None of them understood why she left or where she went. When she gets to Dean, he and Alistair are fighting. Dean was thrown at a wall, bleeding. They both see Ruby and Alistair disappears, dropping Dean to the floor. Ruby walks over to him and tries to heal him, but fails. She looks at his eyes, the once bright green eyes fading. She looks down and whispers sorry. She knew what she had to do. She had three choices. To let him die, and he won't have to worry about what would happen anymore because this time if he died, he wouldn't be coming back. To save him and bring the slow death to herself, she knew she would have died anyway, she just didn't know it could end like this. Or to basically destroy him, make him a demon, then he would be saved but he wouldn't be him anymore, destroyed. She knew she couldn't make him a demon. He wouldn’t survive. But he wouldn’t survive if she just let him die. She closes her eyes and when they open, they flash a bright white light. Dean looks at her, she smiles her black eyes showing, fading to red. She falls, trying to keep herself alive. She screams and her eyes change again to black, then to normal. She closes her eyes and she falls into unconsciousness, screaming until her voice wakes herself up. She looks up and sees Dean still next to her. She looks around, noticing she was still in the abandoned place, and Alistair walks in. She questions how she is still alive and he says he had no idea. He walks off and Dean gets up. Ruby gets up and clings onto Dean and they leave.

They go back to the bunker and Meg questions what happened and Ruby just stares at her and Meg backs up. Everyone just keeps continuing what they normally do. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Fighting hunters, killing annoying demons, the demon job.


	5. but is this really the end?

There isn't really an ending to this. I mean ending are hard. And nothing really ends. People come up with different endings. And an ending doesn't mean have to exist. It ends how the reader chooses to end it. What's so bad about that? Everyone gets the ending they want.


	6. .....it never seems to end.

My name is Metatron. I know how she lived. I need her to help me. Meg. Must. Die. Now I'm not looking for another fight or anything. I just can't let that demon keep living. She's planning something. Planning something huge. Once I find out, lets just say that she's going to be.....controlled. Unless her Ruby can't kill her. Or if I'm wrong. I have Charlie helping me find out what that demon is planning, not knowing who or what I am. Meg Masters must be stopped. Wait. No. Sorry. Wrong demon. Lilith. Lilith must die. Not Meg. Charlie and Meg are helping me. Ruby is confused for now. The Winchester brothers are completely clueless about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know that ending was.....different, but I didn't know how to end it and that happened. I might continue this because of the ending, but I don't really know.


End file.
